VS2 Episode 01 Secrets
by MLVS Team
Summary: The first episode of Moonlight Virtual Season 2. Set after Sonata 1x16 .
1. Previously on Moonlight

Moonlight - Virtual Season 2  
Episode One - Secrets  
Writer: Misfit

Preview by Charlie  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the MLVS Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

* * *

When we left our trio, Josef contained the Foster issue and the  
natural order of life has been brought back. So they thought! Little  
do they know that the infamous list made it all the way to ADA Ben  
Talbot and quiet waters can be deceptive and turbulent times might  
just be lurking beneath that surface.

Ben handed her a sheet of paper. "I have a couple individuals from  
an ongoing investigation I want you to look at for me...Beth glanced  
at the paper. Guillermo Gasol and Chance Whitmore. Guillermo?  
"Sure, I´ll see what I can find." Who would want Guillermo on their list?  
It surely would not be the dead complaining about his job performance.  
So who then?

Mick and Beth finally took that leap of faith admitting their love for each  
other. Mick trailed a finger down her cheek, lifting her chin to kiss her  
softly. "I just spent the night with the woman I love. That´s a pretty  
good reason to smile, don´t you think?" Will Beth's and Josef secret  
haunt her and Mick's relationship? "Our secrecy is all we have, Beth.  
So, yes, it´s that important. Can you get the file?"

Beth studied his face, undecided. There was really only one choice.  
Her priority was protecting Mick and, by association, Josef as well.  
It does seem that as much as Josef/Mick and Beth try to be of no  
interest to ADA Ben Talbot, someone else is equally interested in him.  
He does seem to be a number one choice of discussion on several sides.  
"Talbot."

"The list was for your eyes only. Do not reveal anymore names." A list  
with lots of dead people, is the community being threatened by an  
invisible force and how does Ben fit into this? Why would Ben fit into  
this? Josef pulled the stake from the man´s body, being careful to  
avoid the silver inlay. "You recognize this?" He pointed to the series  
of symbols encircling the shaft.

Eyes glittering, the Cleaner nodded. "So do you." Has Josef just had a  
trip down memory lane of torch marching mobs even worse the Legion?  
The parking garage in Josef´s building was oddly dark, and Mick put  
his hand on Beth´s arm as she started to exit the car. "Wait,  
something´s not right."..."Get to the elevator." He vaulted  
over her, landing defensively between her escape route and the  
advancing threat.

Beth bolted for the elevator,... Being attacked on their  
own turf, whoever is lurking in the dark knows exactly what they  
want... How will our trio defend themselves and deceive ADA Ben  
snooping around? Things sure seem to be heating up!


	2. Chapter 1

**Moonlight – Virtual Season 2  
Episode One – Secrets**  
Rating: PG  
**Writer: Misfit  
**Beta'd: Writers Group

**VS2 Writers Group includes PhotoSue, CIChen, Sunny, Misfit, Evilous, Osage Phantom, mxwwmickd, Night Owl, PhantomPhoenix and Candomom.**

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

The episode will be posted in three chapters.

* * *

  
Vampires depend on secrets, its what has kept us around over the centuries undetected. Our secrets protect not only ourselves but the community, our loved ones, our friends.

But sometimes our secrets work against us, making our lives impossible to interact with the mortal world, causing us to become the hunted.

Secrets are like double-edged swords, cutting just as deeply from both ends.

**Secrets**

Beth slipped her robe on and pulled the towel from her wet hair, quickly combing the tangled locks. She smiled softly at her reflection in the foggy mirror.

"Tonight . . . Last night . . . this morning, the sun not even above the horizon yet and . . . Mick loves me."

She opened the bathroom door and padded slowly through the bedroom, pausing in the French doors.

Mick turned from the counter, a large cup of coffee in his hand. He smiled warmly, lifting the cup to her. "I thought you might need this."

Beth accepted the cup, taking a sip as he continued to smile at her. "What are you smiling about?"

Mick trailed a finger down her cheek, lifting her chin to kiss her softly. "I just spent the night with the woman I love. That's a pretty good reason to smile, don't you think?"

Beth pushed a wayward curl back from his brow, smiling in return. "Yeah, I think it is."

She sat the coffee cup down and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against the open neck of his Henley. Mick's arms encircled her and she closed her eyes, snuggling closer.

"I need to get ready for work. Talbot's going to be impossible today, with Emma escaping and all." She rubbed her face against the crisp furring of his chest with a sigh. "I'm afraid its going to be a long day."

Giving Mick a quick kiss, she stepped back, reluctantly. "You're probably ready for your freezer, aren't you?"

Mick glanced at the brightening kitchen window, giving her a lopsided smile. "Yeah, well, it is past my bedtime. I should probably go."

He reached for his duster, still draped over the back of the couch where he had tossed it. "Why don't you call me when you get off today and we'll go do something?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Something fun."

"Okay, it's a date."

Mick pulled the duster on, his face serious as he stepped close again. Drawing her into a tight embrace, he kissed her thoroughly, leaving her breathless as he turned to the door. "See you tonight."

Beth raised a shaky hand to her lips, her eyes wide, her voice breathy from the passion of his kiss. "Yeah, see you tonight."

**MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Beth sat before her monitor, her fingers frozen above the keys, a dreamy expression on her face.

_Reclined against Mick's chest, she smiled as the very unordinary sound of Mick laughing vibrated through her. She turned her head, fascinated by his smile. "And you were how old when you discovered girls were made differently than boys?"_

Mick looked down at her, his eyes shining. "I'm pretty sure I was six. I think Mary Alice was seven." He chuckled again. "After we got her drawers untangled from the tree branch, there wasn't much left to hold them up. She just slipped out of them and I was literally face to . . a . . bottom with something that looked nothing like me."

_Beth giggled and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you laughing with me or at me?"_

She giggled again. "Both."

He moved from beneath her to cover her with his body so quickly she burst into giggles again. "With you, I was laughing with you."

Mick slowly lowered his lips to hers. "I thought so."

"Beth!"

Beth started, her fingers slamming the keyboard. "What?"

Ben Talbot sat on the corner of her desk, an amused smile lighting his face. "You okay? You looked a million miles away."

Beth blushed. "Oh, no, sorry. I didn't sleep well last night. I guess I kind of zoned out for a minute." She quickly took a sip of her lukewarm coffee. "What's up?"

Ben handed her a sheet of paper. "I have a couple individuals from an ongoing investigation I want you to look at for me. Do a background check, employment, arrest records, anything interesting you can dig up." He nodded at the paper. "See what you can find."

Beth glanced at the paper. Guillermo Gasol and Chance Whitmore. _Guillermo?_ "Sure, I'll see what I can find."

**MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Beth unlocked Mick's office door, closing it quietly behind her. Setting her purse carefully on his desk, she tiptoed into his living room, pausing at the foot of the stairs. Hesitating briefly, she bit her lip and creeped slowly up the stairs. She moved quietly along the hall until the gray door loomed in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on the knob, only to withdraw it quickly. "I can't do this. I'm not ready and I'm pretty sure he's not ready for it, either."

She cleared her throat slightly. "Mick?" She tapped the door twice with a knuckle and pressed her ear to the door. "Mick?"

Inside his freezer, Mick stirred restlessly, Beth's voice calling to him from the distance. His eyes opened suddenly, and he looked quickly at the door.

Beth tapped a little louder, her ear still pressed to the door. "Mick?" Hearing a click and a soft whoosh of air, she drew back as Mick finally answered. "Beth?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to you."

"Okay, uh, give me a minute."

Beth moved away a couple steps, waiting. The door opened suddenly, and a sleepy-eyed Mick was there, hastily dressed in his silk pajama bottoms, his robe hanging open. "What's wrong?"

"Talbot gave me a couple names to do some digging on and one of them is Guillermo. I thought I should let you know."

"Guillermo? Why would he be looking at Guillermo?" His brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"He didn't say. The other name is Chance Whitmore."

"Beth, Chance is a vampire, too." Mick moved into the hall, pulling the gray door shut behind him. "What kind of investigation is Talbot doing?"

"I don't know. He said to dig around, see what I could find and he might have a couple more names for me tomorrow."

"I better go with you. Questioning Guillermo shouldn't be a problem, but Chance could be uncooperative."

"Okay, I'll . . I'll wait downstairs for you to . . to get dressed." She smiled, turning away. "Though may I say your current outfit is very sexy."

Mick smiled after her as she moved away down the hall. "Thanks."

**MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Guillermo crossed his arms, leaning back against the exam table. "Why would Talbot be investigating me?"

Mick pursed his lips, glancing at Beth. "That's what we were hoping you could tell us."

Beth handed Guillermo the sheet of paper Talbot had given her. "Talbot asked me to look at you and Chance Whitmore. Background, criminal record, employment, anything peculiar."

Guillermo handed the paper back to her, amused. "I don't have a criminal record, Beth, and I've worked here as Guillermo Gasol for ten years. Before that I was Alejandro Vartan and I retired after 25 years under the old county coroner." He smiled at Mick. "I share my peculiarity with Mick, you know, the vampire thing." He raised his hands and shrugged. "I can't help you."

Mick quirked an eyebrow, his hand on Beth's back to guide her to the door. "Alright. Thanks, Guillermo."

"Mick?" Guillermo stopped them at the door. "I'd keep a close eye on Beth around Chance. He still has a way with the human women."

Mick looked at Beth, his humor gone. "Yeah, I know."

**MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Mick stopped the Benz across the street from what appeared to be a very popular night club, judging from the line of people waiting for admittance. He stopped Beth with a hand on her arm as she started to get out. "Remember what I told you. You do not leave my side."

Beth nodded, not sure what all the fuss was about. "Okay, I'll be your shadow, I promise."

Mick looked at her doubtfully. "I mean it, Beth. Chance is . . .well let's just say he's legendary for his way with women. I don't want you alone with him."

Beth smiled. "Are you jealous?"

"No, I just know Chance. You might know him, too, once you meet him."

Beth touched his cheek, her smile possessive. "The only vampire I want to have their way with me is you. Don't worry."

They threaded their way through the slow traffic toward the club entrance. Beth looked at the long line worriedly. "Storm is the hottest club on the circuit right now. How are we going to get in? I'm not dressed for clubbing."

Mick brushed her hair back over her shoulder, his easy smile one of perpetual coolness. "We're going to walk right in." He grabbed her hand, heading straight for the door and the large, muscular man turning the hopefuls away. "Hey, Terry. Is Chance back in town?"

Terry turned, a wide smile lighting his dark face. "Mick? Mick!" He shook his hand happily. "I haven't seen you in ages, mon." He looked past Mick at Beth. "And this is your lovely wife?"

Beth giggled, shaking the massive hand. "No, we're just dating."

Terry threw his head back, laughing loudly. "Dating? Oh, man!" He couldn't stop laughing. "Chance is here. Go on in."

The club throbbed with a techno remix of "Riders on the Storm" by the Doors and Mick kept a tight hold on Beth's hand as they pushed through the crowd to the bar. Mick could see Chance holding court in the upper level and he drew Beth in front of him, directing her gaze up. "There's Chance."

Beth's mouth dropped open and she looked back at Mick, not believing whom she was seeing. "You . . . it's not . . . that's Jim Morrison!"

Mick lowered his mouth to her ear, making sure she could hear him above the music. "He's been Chance Whitmore for the last 20 years or so. I don't think Talbot is looking for him." He pushed Beth's chin gently to close her mouth. "Let's get out of here."

Mick met Morrison's gaze across the vast room and Morrison grinned back, pulling a barely clad blonde onto his lap, beckoning for Mick to bring Beth up. Mick frowned, giving a negative shake of his head and turned Beth back toward the door. "You can tell Talbot that Chance Whitmore is still in Paris according to his club staff."

Beth looked back to find Morrison still watching them. "Uh, yeah, my report can say he's in Paris." She smiled at Mick, pushing her way to the door. "You're right. Let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 2

Mick parked the Benz next to Josef's Ferrari, and looked at Beth seriously as he shut off the ignition. "I already let know Josef know we were stopping by so he's expecting us."

"That's good, I wouldn't want to surprise him." Beth fought her nervousness as she got out of the car, remembering her last conversation with Josef.

_"So what do you want me to do about this Foster character?"_

"I thought you could handle it. You know, pay him off or something."

"You think that'll work?"

"No."

"Well then, you know how I'm gonna handle it."

"Mick has protected me, saved me more times than I can count."

"And you're returning the favor."

"Just don't tell him we're doing this."

_"I can keep a secret." He walked away but he wasn't finished. "But as long as you're involved with Mick and you work at Buzzwire, his secret will always be in danger."_

The gasp over what she had done came again and Mick looked at her questionably. "You okay?"

Beth quickly faked a cough, clearing her throat. "Yeah, I just had a tickle in my throat." She rolled her eyes at her slipup as Mick turned to open the door. They could hear Josef arguing with someone as they moved through the house toward his office. Mick smiled back over his shoulder. "The Asian markets must be open."

"Oh." Beth didn't say more as Josef suddenly appeared in front of them. "Well, well, the lovebirds. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He gestured to the seating area overlooking the pool. "May I offer you some liquid refreshment?"

Mick took a seat beside Beth, giving Josef a pointed look. "No, thank you." He glanced at Beth and she nodded towards Josef, her eyes telling him "Go ahead."

Josef sat down with an exasperated sigh. "Don't tell me you two are getting married?"

"No!" They answered in unison.

Josef gave a bark of laughter. "I was kidding." He crossed his legs, leaning back into the couch. "What's so important you had to see me tonight?"

Beth took a deep breath. "You know I'm working for the DA now?" Josef nodded. "Well, Talbot has me looking into some names for an investigation. Mick and I talked to Guillermo and Chance Whitmore today."

Josef looked quickly at Mick, his expression solemn. "And why would the DA be investigating two vampires?"

Beth answered for him. "I don't know. He just asked for basic investigative stuff. Employment, background check, criminal record. I didn't find anything to be suspicious about but," she offered a brief smile, "I really didn't follow up on Jim Morrison."

Josef stood and began to pace. "He was supposed to stay away from LA for awhile. He draws too much attention."

Beth continued. "Talbot said he would probably have a couple more names for me tomorrow. He must have a list or something."

Josef stalked to the bar, pouring a shot and tossing it down quickly. "We need to find out where he's getting his information." He clicked his teeth, showing a hint of fang. "Any investigation is a threat to our secrecy and needs to be stopped now."

Mick gave a tight smile, rising from the couch to pull Beth up with him. "Beth came to me as soon as Talbot gave her the names. We're on this."

Josef followed behind them as they moved back to the front of the house, his voice lowered to reach only Mick's ears. "I'm going to send someone in. Beth does not need to know."

Mick turned back with a sharp nod. "We'll let you know if we find anything."

Josef closed the door behind them, immediately flipping open his phone. The call was picked up on the first ring and he fought the urge to growl, keeping his tone clipped and businesslike. "Breach. ADA Talbot's office. Full retrieval tonight."

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Beth unlocked her apartment door and gave Mick a tired smile. "Do you want to come in for awhile?"

Mick wrapped his arms around her and Beth snuggled into his embrace. "I better not stay tonight. You need to get some rest and that's not going to happen if I'm here."

Beth sighed. "I guess you're right." She tilted her head back, smiling softly. "Can I at least get a good night kiss?"

Mick slowly lowered his head, brushing her lips with his. "I wouldn't think of leaving without one." He closed his lips over hers and Beth threaded her fingers through his hair, molding her body to his. Mick broke the kiss with a groan. "Good night, Beth." He gave her a smile of regret, brushing his thumb softly over her lips. "I'll see you in the morning."

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

With a final glance at Beth's window, Mick pulled away from the curb, moving slowly down the block, his thoughts still with her.

_In the moonlight, Beth's hair flowed in a golden wave across the pillow, her eyes aglow with love. He shifted on an elbow to lean closer and she slid her hand around his neck, her warm lips parting in expectation._

A flash of headlights in the rearview brought him from his reverie and his eyes narrowed as the vehicle paced him through the next two stoplights. Shaking his head, he decided to end the chase. "Well, let's see how bad you really want to follow me."

He veered into an alley, shutting off the lights and the Benz's engine roared as he sped down the narrow dark path, quickly leaving his pursuer behind. After a moment or two, he changed direction completely, watching warily for another tail. Traffic flow seemed normal and he gave a sigh of relief as he reached home and the safety of the parking garage. In his relief, he never noticed the shadow that separated from the darkness of a doorway across the dimly lit street, the whispered radio transmission announcing his arrival unheard.

**MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Ben Talbot closed the file, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The last case he was finishing up for Josh Lindsey was ready for closing arguments tomorrow and he looked forward to the shorter hours his own workload would allow. He closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair, reciting his argument one last time. The phone rang and he opened one eye in disgust. "It's 11:30, leave me alone."

The ringing continued and he sat forward with a frown, his hand hovering over the receiver. _"Could be important. Okay, okay."_

"Talbot."

"The list was for your eyes only. Do not reveal anymore names."

"What is this list? There are people on here who have been dead for a hundred years."

"The significance will be revealed when we feel you are ready, Mr. Talbot. Until that time, you will keep the existence of the list and the names on it secret. You have been chosen very carefully for inclusion in this endeavor. Do not disappoint us."

"But . . " The line went dead and he slowly replaced the receiver. "Chosen? What the hell is going on?" He slid the list into his center desk drawer and locked it, placing the key back in it's hiding place on the bottom of his keyboard. "I'm too tired to deal with this right now."

He closed the office door, and strode toward the elevator, giving a good night wave to the janitor. The old man nodded and continued to mop the long hallway, his eyes following him to the elevator.

**MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Beth slid the report across Ben's desk, two single sheets stapled together. Talbot scanned it quickly, obviously expecting more information. "This is it?"

"I interviewed them both, Ben. I don't think there's anything to find. Gasol has been with the coroner for ten years, no criminal record. He's a workaholic. Whitmore is some kind of music mogul. He's rarely in LA but I spoke with him at his nightclub. He's odd, but I don't get the sense he's a criminal." She could tell he wasn't satisfied. "I'm not sure where else you want me to take this investigation?"

Ben frowned, sliding the report into a folder. "Let me study this and I'll get back to you."

Beth rose to leave. "Okay. I have a couple more cases to work on. Just give me a call." She hesitated at the door, watching as Ben drew a black folder from his desk. "I should be here the rest of the afternoon."

Ben nodded, his focus on the file. "I'll let you know."

**MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Josef exited the limo before the wheels had rolled to a stop. A Cleaner stood near the service entrance, her black leather blending into the shadows. She opened the door, gesturing up a dark stairway. "Upstairs, end of the hall."

The Cleaner, herself, stood at the end of the hall, flanked by two muscular assistants. Josef raised his eyebrows in question. "Well?"

She pursed her lips, looking through the open door. "We have a problem." She motioned for him to enter the room. The staked bodies of three women and one man lay neatly aligned, their headless corpses joined by linked hands. Studying each body carefully, Josef paused at the male body. He squatted to look closer at the intricate carving on the stake. "This isn't Morrison."

The Cleaner pulled the stake from the first female, handing it to one of her assistants. "We know. He's the one who called." The second stake came out with a sucking pop. "He's already left for Paris. I instructed him not to return until summoned."

Josef pulled the stake from the man's body, being careful to avoid the silver inlay. "You recognize this?" He pointed to the series of symbols encircling the shaft.

Eyes glittering, the Cleaner nodded. "So do you."

Josef dropped the stake into her gloved hands, and bending, wiped his hands on the crumpled sheets piled on the bed. His eyes faded to white and he took a deep breath before facing her again. "Do you have the list?"

The Cleaner withdrew the black folder from a small tote bag. "I've already issued an alert. Four teams are searching as we speak."

Josef flipped the pages, his anger growing as he read the names. With one last look at the severed heads lying in a pile on the bed, he moved to the door. He started to speak but his control was slipping and he waved a hand to encompass the room. "Make sure you bill that bastard for this. I'm not paying for his cleanups anymore."


	4. Chapter 3

The eastern sky was barely beginning to lighten as Josef climbed the steps to Beth's apartment. He moved quietly along the hall, hesitating briefly before knocking on her door. Getting no response, he knocked louder, satisfied to at last hear a rustle inside, smiling as the pad of barefeet approached the door. Beth's sleepy voice came muffled through the door. "Who is it?"

Josef grinned. "It's me, Beth. Open the door."

Her heartbeat quickened. "Josef?"

"Yes, Beth. Open the door."

The door opened a crack, the security chain still latched and Beth peaked around the door. "It's five in the morning, Josef. What are you doing here?"

Josef smiled in reassurance. "We need to talk. Can you let me in?"

She looked at him carefully. "Talk about what?"

"Your investigation and possibly some other secrets."

Her eyes widened and she closed the door slightly to release the chain. "Uh, um, okay. Come in." She stepped back to admit him and closed the door, replacing the chain. She brushed self-consciously at her mussed hair, embarrassed to be standing there in an old tee shirt. "Let me grab my robe. I'll be right back."

Josef smiled after her retreating form. _"Old ragged clothes apparently do have good uses,"_ he thought, noting no panty line on the shapely bottom. Beth returned quickly, belting the robe securely around her. She went straight to the small kitchen to start coffee. "So, what do you want to know?"

He leaned on the bar, smiling as she moved to keep it between them. "Do you know who's supplying Talbot with these names?"

"No, I don't. He's been very vague about the whole thing." She frowned. "He wasn't happy with my investigation. I think he was hoping for more. More of what, I'm not sure, . .wait" her eyes brightened. "he did put my report in with a file in a black folder!"

_"Now, we're getting somewhere." _Josef nodded. "And do you have access to this black folder or can you get him to discuss it?"

"I know where he keeps it, but I just can't snoop around in his office." She didn't like what he was asking her to do. "Is it that important that you see this file?"

"Our secrecy is all we have, Beth. So, yes, it's that important. Can you get the file?"

Beth studied his face, undecided. There was really only one choice. Her priority was protecting Mick and, by association, Josef as well.

Josef gave her an additional incentive, his voice gentle. "You know, since the Foster incident and our little secret, I thought you trusted me. I haven't mentioned anything to Mick." He gave a tight smile. "Friends do favors for friends. Right?"

Beth lowered her head, and nodded. He was right. "I'll get the file."

"Good." Josef returned to the door. "You might want to let Mick know when you have it. He can bring you to my office." He opened the door and gave her an amused smile. "We're really becoming partners in crime, Beth. I'll see you both tonight." He closed the door, his smile widening as Beth cursed within. "Damn it!"

**MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

"I'm sorry, Beth. Ben's in court this morning." His secretary didn't even take her eyes from her monitor. "You can leave the files on his desk if you want. The doors open."

Beth forced a smile. "Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks."

Her heart began to hammer as she spied the black folder next to his keyboard and, keeping an eye on his secretary, she slipped it quickly under her jacket. Pushing the other files into a neat pile, one label jumped out at her. _"Why does he have a file on Mick?"_ She glanced at the secretary again and opened the file.

Her eyes widened as Foster's picture of Mick being hit by the car slid from the file and she flipped to the following pages, recognizing Josh's handwriting. An intense feeling of dread began to build as she read briefly. "Shit!" Mick needed to see this. The filed joined the one under her jacket. She moved her purse to cover the bulge of the files, thankful that Ben's secretary was on the phone, and hurried to the elevator.

**MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Mick closed the file, his face solemn. "You didn't know anything about this, did you?"

Beth took his hand, linking her fingers through his. "I knew he was jealous of us working together so much, but I had no idea he was investigating you."

Mick squeezed her hand in return. "Talbot's picked up where Josh left off, though he does admire my investigative skills." He rubbed his hand tiredly over his face. "Let's get this list to Josef. We'll worry about me later."

"Okay." She held tightly to his hand. He was scared. She could feel it slowly wrapping around them both.

**MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

The parking garage in Josef's building was oddly dark, and Mick put his hand on Beth's arm as she started to exit the car. "Wait, something's not right."

"What wro . .?" Mick shooshed her with a finger to her lips. He probed the darkness, picking up the distinct echo of human heartbeats AND a lot of decay. As he turned to look at Beth, the first dark figure separated from the shadows, human not vampire, and began to advance toward the car. A second figure moved on the right and Mick vamped, the predator incensed at becoming prey. The twenty feet to the elevator remained clear and he turned to Beth with a hiss. "Get to the elevator." He vaulted over her, landing defensively between her escape route and the advancing threat.

Beth bolted for the elevator, slamming into the door to pound frantically on the Up button. "Open, open!!" Glancing back over her shoulder, she could see a third figure join the others as they advanced toward Mick. She pounded the button again, almost falling in backward as the door suddenly opened and strong arms encircled her, pulling her quickly inside.

"Stay here," Josef growled, shoving her to a corner. He leapt away, his roar echoing through the structure. Landing beside Mick in a crouch, he cocked his head, motioning to the humans. "Shall we?"

Mick gave a gentlemanly bow. "After you." They attacked, the hunted becoming the hunters. Beth cringed as a sword slashed through the air toward Mick and he barely ducked under it, his opponent falling away as Mick's long legs swept his from beneath him. Mick used the sword to remove his head with a flourish, spinning to impale the second as he raised a sword to strike.

Josef made quick work of the third, snapping his neck as the man struggled in his arms. Mick stood, his chest heaving, searching for more assailants, the sword still gripped in his hands. Josef stalked to him, his feral grin one of primal glee. "That was fun."

Mick turned to assure that Beth was still safe. "Glad you enjoyed it." He looked at the sword in his hand, spinning it with swordsman's grace and offered it, hilt first, to Josef. "Your building, your cleanup, brother."

He scented the area again, searching for the source of the decay, and his brow furrowed when he couldn't pick up the scent again. Beth moved to meet him as he approached the elevator, her eyes wide. "Who was that?"

"I don't know." Mick swiped the sweat from his brow with his forearm and turned to Josef with the same question. "Who are they, Josef?"

Josef nudged a body with his toe, rolling it face up. He gave them a tight smile and thrust the sword into the man's chest. "I think we have vamp hunters."

Mick and Beth exchanged shocked looks and he gathered her into his arms. "Are you sure?"

Josef pulled out his cellphone, motioning them toward the elevator as he called the Cleaner. "Yeah, I'm sure. They're vamp hunters. I've been through this before." He punched the floor button for his office, his face grim. "I'm guessing the Legion has arrived in LA."


	5. Next on Moonlight

**Stay tuned for scenes from the next Moonlight.**

Mick guided Beth to the pier and pulled her to him, lowering his head to her  
ear. "We're being watched. Don't turn around." Beth instinctively placed her  
hands on his waist as her pulse took a sudden spike.

"How long?" She whispered back.

"Since Ryder's apartment." Mick placed a caressing hand behind her neck and  
guided her forehead to his chin, acting as if he was embracing her.

"Are they still watching?" She said as her hands went up his back from under  
his duster, pulling herself closer to him.

"For now." His eyes kept the two men in site. Mick's gentle touch continued  
from her neck to her shoulders, he wanted to calm her, reassure her.

"Mick what's wrong?" Pulling one hand up, she examined the blisters and  
rubbed at something shiny that was all over his palms. "What is this  
stuff?" Seconds passed before she made the connection between his condition  
and the substance she was trying to wipe away. "Oh, my God, this is  
silver!" He didn't respond and she shook his hand frantically. "Mick your  
hands."

As smoke rolled from the warehouse, a figure could be seen stepping from the  
black smoke. Recognizing Mick, Beth let out a haggard sigh and ran  
immediately for him. Smoke was billowing from his back, he was coughing and  
his face was black with suet. Beth stopped just before him as she realized  
he was carrying a headless body.


End file.
